


Beg Me

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete and total smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on uploading older fics from the sfa_pornbattle community on lj.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'On Your Knees!'

"On your knees, Nikola."

Her tone implied that she'd not tolerate it if he didn't comply. He'd fucked her enough times to know she meant business. They were in her room, he'd teased her out of most of her clothes, shedding his own with the intent to take her, she had other ideas.

She had pushed him away and down onto the bed telling him, "Tonight, Nikola, It's my turn. I want to fuck you." She had turned towards her dresser before turning around with a strapless 'strap-on' cock in hand. He'd nearly lost it there, watching her slid the bulb in between her legs, working it inside of her into place. He wasn't sure she could get any hotter.

And so when she ordered him to his knees he didn't argue. Her hands were warm, kneading the flesh of his ass before he felt the cool of the lube slide down, her hands working it into him, slipping a finger inside of him. He bit his lip and she slowly slid her finger in and out and then two. Stretching him,her other hand finding his cock and giving it a few pulls before leaving it to bob up and down painfully harder than before.

Her fingers grazed his prostate and he pushed back against her hand. Helen's voice was intense. "Do you like that, Nikola? Do you like to be on your knees? Do you want this?" She slid the hard rubber against his ass. "Beg me Nikola, let me hear you say it?"

He groaned, barely able to keep himself from pushing back. "Please Helen, fuck me, take me. I want you to fuck me." The words were strained and she took mercy on him.

Using more lube she held his hips and eased her fingers back into him, making sure he was ready. "Roll over, I want you to watch this."

He obeyed and was once again facing her. Laying on his back his cock straining against his belly.   
Helen urged him to scoot to the edge of her bed and bent his knees. Pressing the edge of the artificial cock to his ass she slowly pressed into him until the head was inside.

He hissed and tensed slightly before relaxing and after a minute and small pushes she had it all the way inside of him. "Keep your eyes open Nikola, I want you to watch me fuck you."

His eyes slid down and darkened at the sight of her. Realizing how amazing her muscle control must be to use that kind of toy. She started moving in him slowly back and forth, and he lost his train of thought.

Her hips pulled back and then pushed forward again a little faster each time until he was moaning loudly, begging for her to go faster, harder.

Her hands on his knees holding his legs up and in place, thrusting, she let one hand drop from his leg to between his legs and gave his cock a little squeeze before moving her hand to stroke him. Her hips slowed down as she did this, before dropping him and increasing her speed.

His hand replaced hers seconds later and his breath caught as he climaxed, spraying his belly with thick white cum. His hand milking the last drops, his cock hadn't softened any.

Helen slowed before finally pulling out and collapsing onto the bed beside him, grinning at him, her hand brushing over his still hard cock. Oh how he loved that smile, he knew that look. She wasn't done with him yet, and he wasn't done with her, not by a long shot.


End file.
